Witch Hunt
by K. Arista Taylors
Summary: Luka is trialed as a witch and has pleaded guilty! Why did Miku try so hard to get her arrested in the first place? Will Gakupo and Luka's love prove the people wrong? The tragic tale of Luka's song "Witch"
1. Prologue: I Welcome You

A/N: Hey guys... Sorry for the wait on some of these stories... I promise I'll get around them sooner or later!  
>Anyways, I've been listening to this song a LOT lately... No idea why, but I am~ I couldn't help but write one for this song...<br>If there is any confusion please PM me~ Oh, and FYI I do love Miku, but for the sake of this song, I had to write her like this...  
>So please don't flame me...<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own project diva or the characters used in this story. I am not the writer of the song either... So I don't own the song...

* * *

><p>Ah, welcome young and old to this telling! Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rin Kagamine and I am a traveling minstrel of these lands. If you had seen my face before but in male's clothing, then you have probably met my twin brother, Len. He is in the next town over to tell this same tragic tale. For those who have soft hearts, then please, prepare a handkerchief.<p>

Now, our story begins in a fear stricken town a few years back in time. The entire civilization was terrorized by what they believed was a _witch_. In fear for their safety, the people rallied themselves to go to the royal family. They begged, they pleaded and they prayed for them to do something. With every passing hour, they grew wearier when their King didn't speak a plan for the town. This was when his first son spoke out.

"The only way to strip magic from a being's body is fire. So, once we find this witch, burn her as punishment. If she has accomplices, burn them too." Little did the prince know that because of his proclamation, it would drive his entire kingdom into a witch hunt.

* * *

><p>Short? Yeah, I know... This is just a quick over view on what's going on~ If you guys wanted to know the song title then it's<br>_Witch_ by Luka Megurine. Self explanitory right? Anyways... Read on to the next chapter! Don't even bother with this one ^^


	2. Witch Hunt

This was just sad to write.. But I had to get the song out of my head someway. I based this oneshot on _Witch_ by Megurine Luka.  
>I explained some details on the bottom if you'd get confused... Oh! I do LOVE Miku but for the sake of this oneshot I had to write her as the bad guy<br>I didn't want to but I had to since I'm following the song... Anyway! Thanks for reading~

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Project DIVA, or the vocaloid characters in this story. I also do not own the song! These lovely items belong to their rightfull owners.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the small town of Terrenia. Today marked three months of the start of this ludicrous hunt. Innocent lives of the women in the town were burned, yet the people were still not satisfied until they saw the fire turn black; when they saw the proof that the magic was gone from the being's body. Today is also the marked the last trial. In the market place, a sudden gust of wind passed through, taking a ruffled headband with it.<p>

"Oh dear! Come back won't you!" A woman, with long pink hair that reached her lower back called out to her headband. The ends of her white frilled black V-neck dress flew rapidly as she ran, chasing her bonnet. As she ran, she noticed a man, a quiet handsome, dashing man. He opened his palm to catch the garment from the wind's illusive grasp.

"My, my, my… Little mouse lost her cheese?" he teased but gave her back the headband, "Mind I ask your name, little mouse?"

"Megurine… Luka Megurine." She said without hesitation. Luka knew full well who she was talking to and that was the First Prince, Gakupo Kamui. She bowed to him, showing her respect. The prince kept calm as she rose for them to meet eyes once more.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind… I'd prefer it if you would keep formalities hidden. I never liked them much." Gakupo held out a hand to Luka. She hid her flushed red face behind the loose white turtle neck. "You seem to be flustered, Miss Luka." His chuckle made her blush even harder.

"As you wish, Sir Gakupo." Now his face was flushed, "Aha, karma hurts now doesn't it?" Luka let out a quick giggle. The infatuation of these two made its way to the people around them. It was obvious to all that the first prince has fallen for a peasant girl in his kingdom.

They walked around the kingdom, hands intertwined, laughing with such heart-filled joy. They seemed to be the perfect image of lovers from everyone's mind.

"An amazing subject of a Carnation, don't you think?" Prince Gakupo bought a Carnation with the same coloring to Luka's hair. He handed the flower to her with the most adorable little smile placed upon his face, the kind that would make girls swoon by the very sight. Luka accepted the flower graciously, giving a smile just as to die for that came from the first prince.

"Yes, I agree… A perfect example of a Dianthus Caryophyllus! Thank you… These are my favorite." Luka kissed the fragile petals but was snapped back to reality once Gakupo moved her hand to kiss her lightly on the lips. The very sense of his lips on hers gave her that static feeling run through her very being. Luka gave in to her temptation for the prince. She knew that this was forbidden, a peasant and a royal but to them, the eyes of the citizens didn't matter. It seemed that in that specific moment, they were the only two people in the world.

Once they parted, Luka and Gakupo ran to the outskirts of town to the riverbank in the bordering forest. They shared their love to one another, but they had no idea that there was another who loved the prince. A young girl with long teal hair held back by two pigtails lurked within the shadows to see what has happened. Miku Hatsune was what she was named. Her hatred towards Luka burned deeper than anything she had ever felt before.

Taking herself to the church, Miku bent down on both knees to pray for forgiveness on what she was about to do. "She should have never interfered in the first place..." Tears streamed down her twisted face for a good thirty minutes but once she was done praying, she saw the Prince and Luka return from whatever they were doing. Miku waited for Megurine to leave before she would take off with her plan.

"You highness!" She moved once Luka was well enough away from him, "Your so-called lover has been playing you for fool!" His eyes became confused.

"Luka? I've been watching her for two months now. I never had the courage to actually talk to her… But I'm happy I did. She's an amazing person! And I don't appreciate your degrading of Miss Luka Megurine, Miss Miku Hatsune…" Gakupo defended his beloved, but he never would have braced himself for the card Miku pulled on him at this moment.

"The witch everyone is looking for is her, Prince Gakupo!" She took out a fake flyer that she made to look like it came from a different town, "She bewitched my lover, you best friend… Kaito! She bewitched him into suicide! What would have happened if she got to you? You'd follow the same fate as he!" The prince face was mixed with confusion and sorrow. He did not want to believe that Luka was the witch everyone was scared of.

"You're lying to me! Tell me you're lying!" he held in his tears.

"Burn the witch!" The girl yelled, grabbing the attention of the entire town as she continued her way down to the house of Luka Megurine. She got the crowd chanting, "BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!" Gakupo was so out of the moment that he was dragged along with the crowd. Luka laid sound asleep in her bed as the towns people marched towards her home. "BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!" At a panic, Luka awoke from her slumber to notice Gakupo out of everyone else in the mob.

_'What is going on?'_ she thought. The puzzle pieces were connected once Luka saw the executors place a cross in the square. _'NO!'_ Not caring for the crowd, the girl ran out her home and into the arms of the prince.

"They're wrong Gakupo! I swear to you! I'm not a witch! You have to believe me! Please!" She begged her beloved, "Please… I'm not what they claim me to be!" her body trembled as the evening air brushed pass her bare skin. Miku yanked Luka out of Gaku's arms and led her towards the main square.

"Why are you doing this!" She cried out. Miku paid no attention to the other girl's pleads, "MIKU! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO BEFALL THIS INJUSTICE UPON MY SHOULDERS?" her cries of pain couldn't reach out to anyone. The people just wanted another body to burn and see if the flames burned black to prove that she was the real witch. The prince was dragged once more to the front of the pedestal where the execution would take place. Luka wriggled out of a man's grip to embrace Gakupo once more.

"When you said you loved me back over at the river bank… Please tell me that that wasn't a lie…" She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes and she didn't have to to know what was going on with him. First Prince Gakupo was already shedding tears. As if he was cutting all ties with Luka, he drew his sword to cut off the majority of her hair.

"Burn the wi-" he didn't finish the chant, the Prince didn't have the heart too, "Take her away."

"NO! GAKUPO PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" The tears fell harder from both of their eyes. "YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME YET YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO TRY AND SAVE ME?" She stopped struggling after a while and allowed the men to tie her on the cross. Both stepped down to set the pedestal on fire.

The darkening sky was lit by an eerie orange glow. It was like holding a candle in a pitch black room.

"REPENT! REPENT! REPENT!" The crowd started to chant. Luka gave up. She was more disappointed in her heart for ever loving a man like the Prince. The fire closed in on her feet and soon her legs. Megurine let out a stomach curdling scream. The pain her voice reaked of, the sorrow that filled her eyes once she caught glimpse of a damp eyed Gakupo.

"If this was love… Then… I RATHER NOT HAVE LOVED AT ALL!" and with that said… The fire consumed her entirely.

Nothing was left of her once the town's people decided to water down the blaze.

"CAW!" A black feather landed in the Prince's hand. He looked up to see a crow*… A very dark crow with a salmon colored Carnation in its beak. Prince Gakupo had noticed yet another sad detail… The fire never burned black**…

* * *

><p>I thought I would shine some light on this situation...<br>*When someone dies, people would believe that if they meet eyes with a crow or moth then that means someone from beyond the grave is trying to contact them...  
>I know in the PV, Luka grew wings and flew away but you can interperet both ways. Either as a witch or she died and came back to contact Gakupo<p>

**Just something I threw in to make Gakupo feel bad. I mean to distinguish the innocent by regular flames and a witch with black... I'd feel bad if I killed my lover who  
>has been innocent from day one...<p>

Hah~ This was just a releaver to save myself of boredom... Remember we can interperate the ended in two ways... I chose this one because it made more sense to me...  
>And I love Luka enough to back her up when she was accused as guilty TT^TT please review, if you want 3


End file.
